


Ode on Hiten

by black_and_red_ink



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Epic Poetry, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_and_red_ink/pseuds/black_and_red_ink
Summary: When I saw the episode of Inuyasha with the Thunder Brothers, I couldn't help but feel intrigued by Hiten and Manten- especially Hiten. He was so beautiful and had wonderful hair, but he was also evil. Despite his evil deeds, viewers can not help but feel sorry for him when he is devastated by his brother's death. Hiten also has an interesting family story.





	Ode on Hiten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sanatoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanatoria/gifts).



> When I saw the episode of Inuyasha with the Thunder Brothers, I couldn't help but feel intrigued by Hiten and Manten- especially Hiten. He was so beautiful and had wonderful hair, but he was also evil. Despite his evil deeds, viewers can not help but feel sorry for him when he is devastated by his brother's death. Hiten also has an interesting family story.

His voice was fierce as thunder, 

His wicked eyes ablaze, 

When he scattered armies asunder, 

And their cities he did raze, 

Bringing women to their knees, 

To burn to a crisp if he pleased,

Evil was woven into his long, black braid, 

And forged into his glistening armor, 

He made heroic legends fade, 

And blotted out the sky with terror, 

Men and demons' hopes were shattered, 

Yet still he remained the most beautiful evil they'd seen, 

With a fiery spirit that could never be tamed

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this work to Sanatoria as she was the person who introduced me to this site and this is my very first post.


End file.
